<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Like or Like Like Me? by Sunas_Simp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378596">Do You Like or Like Like Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunas_Simp/pseuds/Sunas_Simp'>Sunas_Simp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Love Letters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunas_Simp/pseuds/Sunas_Simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama's attempt at confessing to Hinata through a letter<br/>__<br/>Props to you if you know the song I used as the title &lt;3<br/>Also slight warning if you hate grammar mistakes don't read this because they're purposely there!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Love Letters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Like or Like Like Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the beginning of the letter Kageyama says Tsukishima gave him advice to write the letter BECAUSE I AM FOREVER DOWN FOR TSUKKI AND KAGS FRIENDSHIP</p><p>And the spelling mistakes are on purpose (I have good grammar I promise!) because I love kags but we all know he's not the brightest bulb in school--<br/>Enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear <strike>boke</strike> Hinata,</p><p>       </p><p>     Tsukishima <strike>sayed</strike> said I should write you a letter because every time I try to <strike>conffes </strike> confess I accidentaly call you a boke and forget to tell you. Anyways, I like you. Like I like you like you. Not just when you hit my sets. I like when we walk home together and do <strike>chalenjes</strike> chalenges. I like when you call me Tobio. I like when we have sleepovers and you talk to me even thouhg we are supposed to be sleeping. Even though I dont like when you <strike>beet</strike> beat me, I like the <strike>exsited</strike> excited look in your eyes when you win, and how happy you look. I don't like riting alot but that idiot Tsukishima called me dumb so I <strike>desided</strike> decided to prove him wrong! So I wanted to know if you liked me or like liked me..you better not be wierd after you read this boke, or that means I won! You better tell me how you feel about me or I won't toss to you after practice anymore!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>yours,</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>Sincerly </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>Maybe your boyfriend</strike>
</p><p>-Tobio</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>